Bottom-belt bunkers as disclosed, for example, in German Patent 1,816,212 wherein, in front of a delivery point, one or more levelling rakes or the like are provided for equalizing the material present in the bunker for such material could not be distributed evenly over the cross section of the bottom-belt bunker since the material fed thereto is charged by way of endless conveyor belts which are pivotable about at least one vertical axis and additionally displaceable to and fro over the bunker Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,335,814.